


that's enough for now

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Changbin polishes Jeongin's shoes as punishment, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feet, M/M, Master/Slave undertones, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dom jeongin, jeongin is addressed as My Lord, negotiated humiliation and punishment, sorry if this is a mess i was INSPIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: chan and changbin push jeongin's buttons. punishment should be exactly that - punishment. but for them, it secretly means a reward.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	that's enough for now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrosstheroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrosstheroom/gifts).



> maknae on top

“Who misplaced my wallet? I thought I told both of you to put it back straight after you use it behind my back,” Jeongin’s voice broke through the comfortable silence in the apartment's living room, startling Chan and Changbin who were cuddling on the two-seater couch. Chan couldn't hide the sheepish look that washed over his face - the obvious culprit to Jeongin’s missing wallet. Changbin gave him a sharp glance, holding back his laugh as Jeongin approached them. He dragged his hands across Changbin’s broad shoulders from the back of the couch, massaging rough circles into the man’s muscles. Changbin groaned from the sensation and Chan sighed next to him as he watched Changbin get special treatment.

Jeongin’s soft lips brushed against Changbin’s earlobe as he leaned forward whispering, “don’t think you are getting off easy either, Changbin. Why weren’t my shoes polished last night?”

“Fuck!” Changbin swore. It was Chan’s turn to smirk, glad he wasn’t going to be punished alone. Punishment though wasn’t _really_ a punishment - it was more or less a questionable reward for meeting the requirements of the rules Jeongin had laid out for them.

Changbin had completely forgotten about the simple task Jeongin had left him with, too busy fooling around with Chan while the young tyrant was at work. If he was smart he would have polished the shoes _after_ he’d fucked Chan into oblivion but Changbin wasn’t smart, and secretly he enjoyed the wrath of Jeongin when he disappointed him. 

“Lucky for you I’m feeling generous,” the white-haired man said as he pushed his way down between them. Chan instantly moved to his expected spot on the floor, legs tucked underneath him as he waited patiently for orders. Changbin promptly followed suit, mind racing with thoughts of what could possibly happen next. He just hoped Jeongin couldn’t see the bulge in his pants already. He couldn’t help it - it was just the damn effect the white-haired man had on him.

He fucking loved it. 

The younger man looked expensive - a leopard print shirt clinging loosely over his chest, with a seductive neckline exposing gold chains linked around his neck. The coat he was wearing was one of the most obnoxious faux fur pieces Chan had ever seen. He looked like a lion playing with his food and it was a sight Chan would pay to see daily even though he _experienced_ it already seven days a week. 

He and Changbin both. 

Jeongin kicked his feet up on the table. His sleek, black leather shoes connected with the oak coffee table with a loud thump, causing Chan to jump.

“You can clean them here in front of Channie while he helps me out,” Jeongin taunted. Changbin sat with his mouth wide mouth, completely dumb-struck that he was the one being put in the spotlight and not Chan. 

“Go on, go get the polishing equipment.”

Jeongin looked to Chan kneeling before him. He knew that the older man had sensitive knees and he knew that he loved leaning on them as much as possible in order to experience the sweet, uncomfortable pain that came with it. His boys were sluts and they made him the happiest man on Earth.

Changbin scurried away, forgetting to address his Lord - Jeongin would discipline him later for that. Chan’s eyes were wide with anticipation and a dumb smile pulled at his lips as he gazed up at Jeongin from his rightful spot below him. Chan loved being like this for Jeongin more than anything in the world, the power and age dynamic between them too incredibly hot and secure to put into words. 

“Please tell me you purchased something worthwhile,” Jeongin murmured. He raised a shoe to Chan’s chin, pushing upwards with the toe to raise his eye contact. Jeongin could see the arousal in his eyes already, it was hard to miss with the way Chan’s head lolled around his foot.

Chan nodded his head as he said, “I got something that all of us can enjoy, My Lord.”

Jeongin grinned menacingly down at him, holding out a hand for Chan to grab onto. He hoisted the man onto the couch next to him, petting his hair as Chan settled himself comfortably. Jeongin tugged on the collar of the black, silk shirt covering his upper torso: not needing to speak a word to have his request acknowledged and understood. Chan began to unbutton the shirt, taking his time and looking into the distance as Jeongin watched his fingers work away at the buttons.

“Pretty fingers Channie.” Jeongin watched as the older man undid his shirt, taking in the slender and elegant motions his fingers performed. Jeongin would never forget the time Chan sent him a video of him fingering himself in a meeting and the subsequent night he and Changbin had spent dealing with him. 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Chan still looked off into the distance, yet he could feel Jeongin’s eyes boring into him. 

He was on display, performing: the opening act.

“Think they’ll look prettier around my cock though,” Jeongin drawled, enjoying the way Chan’s body twitched before him. 

Changbin whined as entered the room, “This is so unfair. Why am I having to do this shit _now_ when he gets to be up there doing _that?_ ” He watched as Chan slipped the silk shirt off and away from his body, exposing his carefully sculpted torso. His muscles weren’t too large but definitely not small and visible veins rose over his skin from heightened circulation. God, Changbin wondered what his dick looked like right now.

Jeongin barked out a laugh, mockingly staring at Changbin’s crotch as he suggested, “Something tells me you actually enjoy it?” Changbin blushed, ears incredibly hot as he settled below the two on the couch, unable to respond for the arousal was making his body throb unbearably.

Chan bit back his smile, trying to maintain his composure next to the one calling the shots.

“Well?” Jeongin asked.

“Yes, I enjoy it.”

Jeongin raised an eyebrow as he yet again forgot the term he was to address him by.

“My Lord,” he hurriedly said. He took out the polishing equipment and began to work away at his shoes while Chan began to work away at pulling Jeongin’s pants halfway down his legs to his knees.

“See there’s no shame in enjoying being down there, tending to my shoes like the good little helper you should be. Sometimes I think it’s all you’re good for Bin.”

His cock was achingly hard in his pants, and when he began to polish Jeongin’s shoes he couldn't mistake the sound of Chan wrapping his lips around Jeongin’s cock, a slobbery mess. Changbin knew he couldn’t watch, yet he still tried to look out the corner of his eyes in hopes Jeongin was too preoccupied watching Chan make use of one of his holes.

Chan hallowed out his cheeks as he watched his saliva dribble down Jeongin’s length before diving back down, taking his cock in his throat with one swift motion. Jeongin grunted, hand carding its way into Chan’s gelled hair. 

“Pretty fingers, pretty mouth. Just so pretty,” Jeongin cooed while massaging Chan’s scalp. His fingers knew all the right pressure spots on his boyfriend’s head and earned a whimper around his length when he pressed just right on one of many. 

“Are you pretty Binnie?”

Changbin gulped, pausing as he felt his cock twitch particularly hard against his clothed lower region. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Chan and Jeongin who had bigger cocks than him - he thought it was bad enough that his dick was girthy and short enough that it rested uncomfortably against all of his zippers. Sometimes he wondered if he should consider wearing a cage for Jeongin, or have it written into their agreements - only allowed to take it off when he was given permission to fuck Chan when Jeongin was at work or when Jeongin returned for playtime. 

“No. I don’t get to be pretty when I forget things like polishing your shoes.”

“No, you don’t deserve it. You’re not pretty after forgetting simple tasks. Don’t deserve being called pretty or having your cheeks pinched. Don’t deserve to be sucking my cock so well like how Chan is,” Jeongin’s voice was low.

He enjoyed this so much - the authority he held, the undying devotion his boys had to serve him. He loved them, loved that they would honor their agreement of breaking the rules in ways he deemed fit. He loved bratty boys, he loved his bratty Bin. He loved his Chan, who would do anything to get one on one attention from him, going as far as hiding his wallet on purpose to earn himself the treat that was sucking Jeongin’s cock in front of Changbin.

Punishments for his boys weren’t really punishments. They were agreed upon rewards that all of them looked forward to inciting. God, Jeongin really hit the jackpot with these two. 

“M-My Lord, I’m finished,” Changbin whistles as he sets aside the polishing equipment. 

“Take them off then. Socks too,” Jeongin groaned. Chan was using one hand as well as his mouth to work away at Jeongin’s hard cock, skilled tongue creating patterns against his cockhead in ways that no-one else could possibly mimic. The man on the floor began to slide off Jeongin’s shoes, setting them aside gently as he placed his socks carefully inside. He gazed up at Jeongin’s slender, yet large feet and bit down on his lips in hopes of holding back the whine pulling persistently within his throat.

“Changbin I need a footrest.... Oh, and take off your clothes.” Jeongin shot a stare at Changbin’s trousers containing his length and he almost jumped for joy as he pulled them down, letting his cock finally spring free. He pulled his shirt off within seconds, letting his palm graze against his nipples as he caught sight of Chan coming undone around Jeongin’s cock. 

Jeongin thrived off how much Changbin loved being degraded and humiliated. He enjoyed how the older man kicked up a fuss just to amp up the treatment he was going to receive. He found it commendable, attractive, and unbearably sexy.

Changbin got on his hands and knees in front of them on the couch and Jeongin threw his bare feet on top of his back. They felt clammy against his skin, probably from being enclosed all day but that made it so much better. 

Changbin could feel the younger man’s gaze searing through him. He felt alive, so alive and feeble underneath his feet. He could feel every movement as Jeongin’s body tensed and shook from the blowjob Chan was expertly performing on him. There was no place Changbin would rather be, no place he _belonged_ more. 

“Okay Channie that’s enough for now,” Jeongin cooed, fingers splaying out across Chan’s cheek as he pulled him in for a wet, and deep kiss. Chan moaned against his lips, tonguing rolling out to lick stripes inside of Jeongin’s mouth, earning him a low moan to build from deep within the younger’s abdomen. He brushed his hand over Chan’s cock, cupping his balls as Chan clenched his eyes shut from the pleasure of finally being touched.

“Thank you, My Lord.” Chan beamed next to him and Jeongin smiled warmly. The younger man stood, pulling his feet from their home on Changbin’s spine.

“Both of you meet me in the bedroom, we are not done here.” Chan and Changbin’s eyes lit up, washing over each other in excitement.

“I’m only fucking both of you if you are _both_ prepared by the time I join you. Otherwise one of you is missing out tonight,” he clucked his tongue as the two men slunk away from the couch and towards the master bedroom.

“Changbin, make sure to prepare Chan extra well for me.” The younger man called out from behind them. Changbin could hear Jeongin shrugging off the obnoxious fur coat he’d had wrapped around his shoulders as it fell to the lounge room floor. One of them had to make sure to hang it up before they fell asleep.

“That won’t be hard,” Changbin murmured, letting out a soft laugh. Chan snickered along with him, halting as Jeongin stared right into them having wrapped around through the study into the hallway.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, My Lord. We will do just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests, though right now they are briefly closed while i catch up on current ones :)


End file.
